Repentance Vow
by Teefa and Co
Summary: ToD II. Judas follows Kyle and Loni to Cresta as he muses about his tragic past and plans for the future. Contains major spoilers for both games


**Repentance Vow**

"I don't think that's an ordinary guy," commented Kyle, "I mean, he destroyed the cell door in a single sword swipe. That was really cool!"

"Nah, he's just a weirdo…" Loni replied nonchalantly.

The youth snapped, "Don't make fun of him! He saved our lives. Judas looks like a nice person to me. And, I think he can see my potential, he wanted to encourage me to become a hero."

This comment caused Loni to snigger. "Kyle…I hate to break it to you but he was trying to tease you. He doesn't believe you can be a hero so he was trying to humor you. Well, let's just go home before Rutee decides to tan both our hides. On second thought, she's probably already so annoyed that even my charms won't be able to get through to her."

S...S

Judas watched as the two boys walked off towards the city of Cresta and the Dunamis Orphanage. His face began to twist itself into a sad smile as he spied them. The boy, Kyle his name was, his friend said he was the child of two of the four heroes. From his looks, his father would definitely be Stahn. But his mother, that was harder to ascertain by looks alone. However, Judas had seen that gleam in his eyes and that smile of excitement…it was definitely Rutee's.

"To think, I would meet him like this," the young man whispered, "He truly is their kid. Curious like his father, a troublemaker like his mother."

Getting his bearings a moment, Judas began to head towards Cresta. It would make sense for the boy to live there because Kyle had mentioned it while they were in the sewers; he had been talking about how he couldn't wait to get back home because then he could prepare to go on his real adventure. He didn't want to be seen following them, he just wanted to make sure that those two chuckleheads made it back in one piece…

S...S

When Judas arrived at town, he immediately went to look for Dunamis Orphanage. After a tiny bit of careful searching, he found his destination. There was still a light on, probably because Rutee had waited up for the wayward boys. Judas never thought he'd live to see the day that Rutee Katrea would become soft. However, he had to admit that he really didn't know her that well, that all he knew about her following her departure from her family were the stories of her escapades as a Lens Hunter. Considering her reaction to the orphaned kid in Neustadt being tormented all those years ago, she could very well have a place in her heart for those who did not have parents.

"I never allowed myself to see the real her, just the boastful girl she was on the outside. I just wanted to push everyone away and never trust a single soul after all the hurt I'd suffered. Could so much tragedy have been avoided if only I'd opened up? How can I make up for my past?" the boy questioned.

Just then, he heard yelling coming from inside. From the tone and voice, the youth knew it had to be Rutee; he knew the girl's angry voice all too well from past experiences. Then, the door slammed and she stormed out into the garden and sat on the bench. She seemed somewhat rattled so Judas sneaked up for a closer look.

By the time he was within earshot, the boy heard Rutee whisper, "He just wants to be like you, like any son to his father. You know, I think I see myself in him as well, that love of adventure and getting into trouble. Sometimes I think he'll be the death of me. But…I can't hold him back any longer. If Kyle still wants to go on this adventure, I'll allow it."

Her head looked up at the night's sky and a small tear fell down her right cheek. However, Judas knew it was not just the tear of a mother whose son was growing up too fast for her. It was the tear of a lover who was left all alone and missed her partner. In his heart, without anyone having to tell him, he knew that Stahn was dead.

'That woman who revived me said she wanted me to assassinate the Four Heroes. But I refused because I could not betray them again; besides, she did not have any leverage to force me along the way Hugo did. However, if she really wanted them dead, she would definitely revive some other bastard who would have no qualms about killing them. Did this person kill Stahn some time ago to weaken and harm the others' resolve and toy with them before returning to take them out?'

"Please, everyone," Judas heard Rutee cry, "Help me to feel strength in this. I don't want to lose my son the way I've lost everyone else. But I know I've got to let him go. So I just need a little assurance that he'll get back alive and comfort in my heart."

"Comfort…in my heart…" the boy muttered in amazement.

As he watched her sitting there, bearing her heart to the night, Judas felt a pang of compassion that he didn't think he was capable of anymore. Here before him was a woman that he'd always thought of as selfish, greedy and out for herself and herself alone. But, just as he had when he'd betrayed them, she had something to care about more than anything in the world, something that was slipping away. She had nothing else that she could do but hope for the best.

Judas mused, 'I know that nothing I do can ever make up for the damage I caused the world. My sins are heavy upon my heart and I feel as if I can't break free. But, even if it's a small gesture, I can make it up to my comrades somewhat. Kyle is young and really idiotic, just like Stahn. He needs someone to watch and protect him so he doesn't get his fool self killed. Though it would only cause him more grief if I hung around, I will be his protector from the shadows.'

He began to walk away so he might acquire a safe campground for the night. But before he got too far away, he looked back at Rutee. She was still worried about Kyle and what danger he might be headed to on this journey, but there was another look upon her face. It showed a mother who was proud of her son as he began to take the first steps towards manhood. A mother who knew her son was beginning to grow up to be just like the man she'd lost long ago.

Judas whispered, "You don't have to worry, Rutee. I'll take care of your son so that he comes home safely and you don't have to worry. That way, you don't have to suffer any more. Maybe, that's the way I can tell my older sister that I really do care about her, even though you'll never know it."

The only thing that heard him was the wind which whispered through the alleys of Cresta.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

First off, I'd like to give a shout out to PeckingBird over at IGN and GameFAQs for the Story Translation I used to get to know more about this game seeing as Namco doesn't want us to have it. That and whomever is writing the script over at "celestialbridge dot net" for helping to clarify some of the words spoken by characters.

I wanted to write an introspective piece showing why Judas decided to follow them. I always figured he really cared about his sister but pushed her away because of the circumstances fate had in store for him. And Leon always knew he was trapped in his decision because of his want to save Marian so if he had the chance to redeem himself I think he'd take it.


End file.
